Destructomode
Destructomode is a gamemode that makes your game very, very, very hard. It starts when a Copper Shortsword is thrown into lava in a Master Mode World, sacrificing the best item that you can never craft again. It is succeeded in difficulty by Oof Mode. General Changes * You have a 5% more chance to get bad modifiers. * All modifiers are twice of their normal type. So if you get a Legendary Meowmere, the bonus damage will be 30% instead of just 15%. This also applies to bad modifiers though. * All enemies have 1.5x as much health and damage and speed as in master mode. Example: Green slime in Master mode: 56 HP. Destructomode: 67 HP. * You have more chance to get better coins in chests. * There are many new things. * Not eating gives players the Starving debuff. * The Slime Rain spawn rate is increased to 35x and the amount of slimes that the player must kill to spawn the king is decreased to 40. * Regeneration is slightly slowed. So no more insane War Mode regeneration. * Ankh charm and shields have a one in twenty-five chance to fail upon the player touching and getting damaged by any enemy, including bosses. When it fails, it will give all the debuffs it prevents to the player for ten seconds. Shields will decrease the player's defense by how much they give when they fail. The Ankh Shield acts similar but reduces the one-in twenty five chance to a one in thirty chance and the debuff time is decreased to five seconds and the defense is only decreased by half. * Day and night now progress slightly slower. This gives more time to defeat the Eye Of Cthulhu due to its heavy health buffs. * The corruption/crimson always spreads almost as fast as hardmode except for in hardmode, where it spreads much faster. This decreases back to slightly above hardmode speeds once Plantera is defeated, and to normal pre-hardmode speeds once Moon Lord is defeated. * Blood Moons can occur without their usual criteria. Eclipses can very rarely occur once the world becomes hardmode, it's just all the necessary for game progression enemies will not spawn. It returns to the usual chance once one Mechanical Boss has been defeated. * Mothrons and Planterrians are bigger. Destructomode Debuffs * Anxiety - "It's a terrible thing, isn't it?" The player has 55% slowed speed and has really bad blindness. All music is also slowed. * Starving - "You haven't eaten anything for ages." The player has 5% slowed speed and 5% less damage and this gets worse over time. * Karma - "Weighing down on your chest" You lose some of your HP over time depending on how long and how badly you were damaged. Boss Changes King Slime - HP increased to 4765. Shoots spikes at the player rapidly. Under 50% HP, increased defense and spawns gel cubes that fall on the player. When he is fought, the Slime Rain will start no matter what. He also spawns Sticky Dynamite. Teleports much faster and is the speed of Lightning Boots. It drops the Slime Banner, which replaces the Royal Gel and makes all pre-plantera , non-War Mode, non-boss slimes fight for the player. This does not do anything to the minion count. Rarely it spawns a green slime. Slimes also have a ability to grow to a form above theirs. The Eye Of Cthulhu - HP increased to 5650. Has a new attack. The boss will look at the player, and then spawn a Giant phantasmal deathray that deals 25 damage... every milisecond. The Giant Phantasmal Deathray will despawn after 20 seconds. Servants Of Cthulhu now spawn in phase 2 and have 100 damage. Their HP is increased to 90. It drops the Cthulhu's Heart, which gives the player an extra inventory slot. It also increases the spawnrate of any eye-related, naturally spawning creatures to 2x. The Eater Of Worlds - HP increased to 28500. Increased damage, immune to all explosive damage. Jester Arrows will only deal 50% damage when used on him. If the player leaves the corruption, instead of disappearing, the player will get the Enchanted Nightmare debuff until the boss is defeated, which changes every block they touch and every block in a 10 block radius to its corrupted version(this does not work with the Hallow.) He will always drop the Eater's Heart Accesory, which increases the damage and defense of the player by 15% whenever they are in the corruption. The Brain Of Cthulhu - HP increased to 3500 (21,500 with creepers) When you fight him until the end of the battle, you get the Curse Of Mind, which will confuse your movements by changing your movement keys to another key within the range of W, A, D, S and SPACE. Else than this, the boss is faster in all phases. When the boss reaches 50% HP in phase two (1250 HP) it will enter Phase 3, where the boss becomes very aggressive. Similiarly to the EOC's second phase, the boss will dash towards the player quickly, but it will teleport after. Under 25% HP (1250 HP) it will become much faster and shoot many red death sickles up to the sky and then fall down to home on the player. These hits deal 80 damage. Creepers have 600 HP, and 30 are guaranteed to spawn. He will always drop The Mega Mind, which makes the player immune to the Confusion and Curse Of Mind debuffs and will warn the player of what bosses are about to do next. The Queen Bee - HP increases to 6750. It is much more aggressive, and has more health and damage and defense. Once it falls to 50% HP, it goes into phase 2, where its eyes become a charged creeper blue and its stingers will become blue too. They will also become much stronger and faster. The boss will become faster and faster every time it gets hit in Phase 2, so the player needs to deal enough DPS to prevent it from becoming to fast. Once it reaches 25% health it will shoot a blast of 50 stingers up into the sky and down on the player every time it pauses. The number of stingers increases to 80 once the boss has only 10% health. If the boss is fought out of the Underground Jungle, it will become enraged, where it becomes extremely fast and its damage increases to 10000. It also shoots 120 stingers when it pauses, but it's too fast for the player to see. The boss also has 9999 defence in enraged mode. The boss will drop the Stinger Crown, which will release a blast of 10-80 stingers depending on how much health the player has left every time they take damage with a 1 in 15 chance. The stingers also have more damage depending on how much health the player has left. They have 1 damage when the player has max health and 60 damage when the player has 25% health. Skeletron - HP increases to 18600 and his hands have 5600 HP each. When the player gets hit with the hands they get the Super Stun debuff, which will freeze them and set their defense to 0. Luckily it only lasts 5 seconds. Once his hands have only 5000 HP he becomes faster, even if the hands regenerate which they do. He shoots much more skulls and much faster. In his spinning state, he deals 200 damage. He inflicts the Old Man's Curse debuff on hit, which increases damage dealt by skeleton enemies by 50% and also puts visual effects on the player's screen that disturb them and also slows their speed down to 80%. Once both of his hands are gone, he will become much faster and deal 25% more damage and shoot many skulls that now home on the player four times. Did I say four times? I meant eight times under 50% HP. And so they home ten times under 25% HP. Skeletron will drop the Bone Shield, which defends the player under 25% HP if worn as an accessory. It also reduces damage from skeleton-related enemies by 16%. It also shoots bones that deal 40 damage at enemies under 10% HP. The Wall Of Flesh - HP increases to 30000. Faster at all times. He will also use a Fleshonal Deathray at the player, basically a Phantasmal deathray but red and it only moves back and forth. He shoots more lasers. As his health decreases he shoots lasers faster and much more. Under 50% HP, every time he gets hit he becomes faster and there's no limits to his speed. The player must be careful to pick the weapons that deal the most DPS for him. The same thing happens to his Fleshonal Deathray, which will double under 16% HP. Under 10% HP, the boss becomes ludicrously fast and deals 9999 damage if you touch him. This is known as Enraged Mode. Upon his defeat he drops the Golden Flesh, which inflicts Ichor with a 1 in 12 chance on the player's every hit. In a corruption world he drops the Cursed Flesh, which inflicts Cursed Inferno with a 1 in 14 chance when the player hits something. Both of these debuffs last for 20 seconds. Hard Mode General Changes: The Player has defense damage reduction increased to 80. Spawnrates are increased to 4x for pre-hardmode enemies. Pre-hardmode enemies are buffed more than ever, and instead of only gettings buffs Post-Plantera, they get buffs Post-Mech Bosses, Post-Plantera, Post-Golem, and Post-Lunatic Cultist. The final hardmode buff of a green slime gives them 500 HP and 185 damage. Hard Mode enemy spawnrates increase by 2x post-Mech Boss, 2.8x Post-Plantera, 3x Post Golem, and finally 3.8x Post Lunatic Cultist. Skeletron Prime - HP increases to 45000. Shoots laser beams that inflict both Cursed Inferno and Ichor in a debuff called Ichorique Inferno. Whenever you touch his hands, the Mega Stun debuff will be inflicted. This will freeze the player and set their defense to -1 and damage reduction to -10%. It lasts for 10 seconds upon hit. Skeletron Prime deals 380 damage when the player touches his head and it has no spikes, and 800 damage while it has spikes. When Skeletron Prime dies, he will say "do you wanna have a bad time?". He will not be dead. The music will change to Megalovania, and he will start spawning minions known as gaster blasters and shooting bones at the player. His health will regenerate to 10000, and he will deal 1 damage every nanosecond the player even super slightly touches him or his projectiles. He will inflict the Karma debuff. When he dies he will say "just don't say I didn't warn you..." and turn to dust. He drops the Gaster Blaster yoyo, which deals 1 damage every nanosecond and acts like a gaster blaster. The Twins - HP increased to 37500 for retinazer and 40000 for spatazatism. Full health increases to 77500. Both eyes can now teleport. They will shoot a slightly smaller version of a phantasmal deathray. Phase 2 starts at 80% health for both eyes, and in phase 2 the Twins are much faster and they will act like a faster version of the Expert Mode Phase 2 EOC but with all the twins attacks mixed in. Both their damage and defense increases in phase 2. When the last eye standing drops to 50% health, he will spawn two Eyes Of Cthulhu to help him out. The lasers also inflict Ichorique Inferno instead of Cursed Inferno. The twins drop The Twindril, which makes tendrils come out of the player that latch onto up to 2 enemies and lifesteals from them. It also, however, increases the damage they deal by 20%. Luckily this increases the damage the player deals to them by 5%. The Destroyer - HP increased to 428500. Boss is much faster, and he is not cheezable. Both the boss and probes are now 10% bigger, both in looks and hitboxes. Probes shoot up to ten lasers at a time. The boss is much, much faster. It will shoot lasers more and more and more for every time the player hits it. Under 50% HP the boss's damage will increase every time the player hits it. So yet again, high DPS. The Destroyer will drop the Emblem Of The Destroyer, which increases the radius of damage to blocks by 15% for anything that's an explosive. Plantera - HP increased to 62000. As fast as Enraged Mode. Shoots Bulb Blasts every 5 seconds in phase 1 and every 1.5 seconds in phase 2. and they inflict the Seeded For Good debuff, which lowers the player's defense, damage and max health by 50%. This lasts for 5 seconds. The bulb blasts also deal 150 damage so good luck. The boss also teleports in phase 2. In phase 2 both the defense and damage increase by 15%. Plantera will drop the Supreme Seed, which increases the player's damage and defense by 20% while they are in a Jungle-infested zone. Golem - HP increased to 100000. The boss will always ground pound when he jumps. This area inflicted by the ground pound will inflict Beatily Blasted which makes any beetle equipment kill the player. Also any damage the player deals with this debuff will be reflected onto them. Once he enters his Second Phase he will spawn 2 golem heads instead of 1. He also jumps much stronger and further. Also his arms shoot bullets that deal Omae, a debuff that decreases the player's melee and ranged speed by 50% at the player when they die. The boss will drop the Beetle Crystal, which will add a quarter of the defense of a enemy that the player hits onto the player's maximum defense for 10 seconds. It is useful even for endgame. Duke Fishron - HP increased to 125000. He will begin in Phase 2, and go to Phase 3 at 50% HP. He spawns two Minirons at 80% health, a smaller version of him but with only 8000 health and much faster. It also spawns Minisharknadoes, and Minisharkrons. The smaller version will go into a similar Phase 3 to the Duke, but the sky will not turn black. The boss is much faster, and all Sharknadoes are much, much, much larger. When the boss enters Phase 3, the boss will shoot Dukonian Blades(Smaller blue Terra Blade projectiles) that deal 80 damage. The boss inflicts the Sealocked debuff that lowers the damage, speed, and defense of the player by 25% on hit. This debuff only lasts for 15 seconds. Duke Fishron will drop the Heart Of The Sea, a item that provides immunity to the Sealocked debuff, and gives the player a 50% damage, speed and defense boost in water and allow them to breathe. The Item's Name is a reference to Minecraft. The Lunatic Cultist - HP increased to 80000. The boss will protect itself with Lunatic Souls that circle around him. The boss teleports more and moves more. He also shoots 60 death sickles up into the sky, that then fall down. Another one of his new attacks is the Andromeda Pound, which makes a massive circle that deals 150 damage. It inflicts the Lunatic's Curse debuff, which inflicts Confusion, Karma, Sealocked and Omae debuffs on the player plus increasing the damage from the lunatic cultist on contact to 5000, and increasing the damage from the lunatic cultist on projectiles to 300. Luckily it only lasts for 5 seconds. Else this fight would be true, true, true hell. The Lunatic Cultist will always drop the Lunatic's Mind, which makes the player able to teleport like the Lunatic Cultist. It also gives the player 15% increased defense. The Moon Lord - HP increased to 500000 in total. The Boss will spawn 5 True Eyes every time, A) A body part dies, B) A body part decreases to 50% HP. The Phantasmal Deathray is now much larger and can go through any blocks the player has placed. Only natural terrain will be blocked from the Deathray's wrath. The Deathray also deals 1200 damage. Once all eyes have been defeated, a circle of cores coloured like the Celestial Pillars will appear and the player will be pushed nearer into the core. If the player ever leaves the circle, they will die immediately. Luckily the circle is large. The circle of cores will shoot lasers, deathrays and spawn smaller versions of True Eyes Of Cthulhu coloured like them. The boss is 10% bigger, so the cores will be smaller. When the Moon Lord's Core reaches 50% HP, the circle of cores will constantly get slightly smaller every time the boss core loses health, and the cores also get much more aggressive. The boss is also 50% faster and must be attacked with differing classes or else he will be immune. So no more class playthroughs sadly. Upon the defeat of Moon Lord, he will drop the Celestial Scarf Base, which can be used with the celestial energy of the fragments to create: Celestial Scarf + 50 Solar Fragments = Solar Scarf. 25% damage reduction. 50% increased melee damage and speed. All melee weapon projectiles double in size. Celestial Scarf + 50 Vortex Fragments = Vortex Scarf. 20% damage reduction. 50% increased ranged damage and speed. All ranged projectiles are duplicated. Celestial Scarf + 50 Nebula Fragments = Nebula Scarf. 20% damage reduction. 50% increased magic damage and speed. All magic projectiles are faster. Celestial Scarf + 50 Stardust Fragments = Stardust Scarf. 15% damage reduction. 25% increased summoner damage. Minion count is raised by 25, and all minions now are bigger and deal double damage. Fan Ideas Bosses (War Mode Accepted) Category:Gameplay Category:Expert Mode Category:Pre-Hard Mode Category:Hard Mode Category:Game Features Category:War Mode Category:Bosses Category:Drops Category:War Mode Drops Category:Hard Mode Drops Category:Boss Drops